


The Night is Still Young

by seij0h



Series: Ushijima Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Choking, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, UshiHina fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seij0h/pseuds/seij0h
Summary: A continuation of my UshiHina Omegaverse AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushijima Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976323
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	The Night is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut amd im sorry if i took too long to update🥺 but please hase funnn💖💖💖

"A-alpha.. "

"Mhmm.. "

Two contrasting moans reverberate in the walls of the Ushijima family's bathroom. Sweet and high-pitched moans are eclipsed by deep and dominating groans. Held up in the cold and pristine room by thick and tanned forearms, Ushijima Shoyou wraps his arms around a thick, strong neck whose owner devours the omega's lips in drunken pleasure. Pheromones start to spiral into each other's heads. Sweet and citrusy omega aroma blends with the icy and smoky musk of the alpha in a tight, heated embrace as the young couple explores each other's warmth. 

Lips clashing together and hands roaming on significantly different bodies, they start to sweat. 

"D-daddy.. a-ah.. your hands are s-so.. big..", the poor omega pants onto a large dress shirt soiled in sweat, clinging onto a very muscular body. One hand trickle down his inner thighs, massaging it in a perverted caress. The other seem to effortlessly hold the housewife's light weight in a firm grip. 

Wakatoshi lets Shoyou down, trembling legs touch the white tiles. He assists his omega by holding onto his tiny waist. Soft and considerate gestures like this contradict the vulgar and passionate love making of the alpha. He is a man's man in every sense. Skillful tongue slurps all around the mouth of the omega, making unholy wet noises. Biting and nibbling on smaller lip. Simultaneously, he makes sure to toy with supple and plump butt. Large hands encircle tiny waist as they land on two soft globes, massaging and groping them like a perverted madman. Kneading on the softness of it, Wakatoshi feels his erection, growing and engorging as Shoyou releases sweet aroma and thick slick.

"Strip.", the alpha ordered in a very deep and commanding voice. 

Shoyou takes his shirt off, revealing pale white skin. Clothes shuffle as he bends down to fully slip his shorts and underwear off. Shoyou is now completely naked. His smooth and supple body glistens under the lights. He stands with his arms shyly covering himself as his husband scans his body. Wakatoshi looks at his omega like a predator ready to hunt his prey.

"Go. Prepare the bath while I shower. Join me immediately once you're done"

"Yes, daddy."

The alpha starts to shuffle out of his clothes until small hands interrupt him. 

"D-do you need help, alpha?", huge pleading eyes spoke to him, almost louder than the meek voice from the smaller man.

"Sure thing, baby. Get me undressed now."

Buttons slowly detach from each other, unveiling a tanned, hairy chest slightly damp from sweat. More of the tanned skin gets exposed as hands travel lower, unclasping one button from another. At last, the shirt has been cast away, releasing a huge wave of arousal as the alpha's pheromones dizzies the omega in a sublime trance of pleasure. Shoyou lustfully drinks in the scent of his alpha, a subconscious traits that omegas have. He buries his face on a huge hairy body as he feels himself shudder just from the scent of his alpha's pheromones, slightly tainted with smoke from the cigarettes.

"Good boy. Now get off me, my sweet prince. You need to prepare our bath now, okay?", he sweetly reminds Shoyou who wraps Wakatoshi in a tight embrace as he buries his face on thick chests, inhaling the overwhelming scent of his man. 

"Just a little more, daddy~ I missed you.", his voice is muffled as he buries himself even further in the fleshy terrain.

"If you keep this up, your heat might come early. Do you want to get pregnant again and have another baby?"

"Mhmmm.. noo... not yet.. Haru is still very young, I can't take care of two babies at the same time."

"So that's why you need to stop that. We will make another baby once he is a little grown up, alright?"

"But I missed your scent a lot.", Shoyou pouts and whines. "You always come home late, daddy.", he says as he flashes the cutest and shiniest puppy eyes Wakatoshi has ever seen. Shoyou _speaks_ with his eyes, dazzling and pleading him with it. The conniving omega seem to release even stronger and sweeter pheromones in hopes of manipulating his overworked mate. 

Omegas are known to have a much stronger pheromones than alphas, naturally. This trait lets them attract more mates which can land them in peril. Because of that, they can't - or rather, forbidden to walk alone at night. They need an alpha or beta around in case they want to go out in the evening. Though, some omegas are smart and sly enough to release pheromones with a different intention - not to attract mates but to overpower them. Once an alpha gets too drunk in their aroma, they can prevent them from making unnecessary advances. But alphas are alphas, some of them have enough self-control to not be easily swayed by omegas' little trick. Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of those alphas.

"You're getting daring, aren't you?", Wakatoshi glares at him. "Keep this up and you will get punished, severely." His tone sends ripples of fear into Shoyou's body, making him surrender in defeat.

The scent starts to wane as Shoyou slowly detaches from Wakatoshi, pouting as he prepares the bath. He turns on the faucet and spills a bath bomb on the water as he watch it rise slowly. Wakatoshi notices the pensive expression and scoffs at the pouty lips.

"Spoiled brat.", he says as he pinch his wife's cheek. "You will get it later, baby. Don't worry.", he husks on flustered ears. 

"Whatever.", Shoyou rolls his eyes and keeps a frown on his face as Wakatoshi laughs at the gesture, dimples showing up. 

"Now, now my princess. Let's shower." He takes Shoyou's hands into his and punctuates it with a tender kiss.

"You told me to prepare the tub. I'll join later." The omega seem to sulk at him based on the curt tone and averted eyes.

"Really? You can do that later. If you join me I might let you worship me", Wakatoshi whispers in his ear as his devilish smirk is evident on his handsome face.

Shoyou's eyes sparks at the thought. 'The bath can wait.', he thinks to himself. He sways along with Wakatoshi's pull, pliant and submissive for him. Erratically, his heart throbs.

\-----

Inside the showers, they are completely naked as their lips latch on to bare skin. Shoyou trembles at every touch of Wakatoshi. One of his hand capture his omega's toned and milky pecs. Hardened pink buds dance along the index finger and the middle finger of the alpha, making Shoyou tremble at the pleasure. He kisses his neck, mouthing it with warm saliva. Biting on the same spot over and over after sucking on it. The omega is helpless in his arms as he struggles to even find his footing and keep himself standing. Legs weaken as they feel themselves melting away.

"A-ah daddy~", the smaller man moans into the chest of his lover. His small hands search for a support. Clinging onto it for dear life, he squeezes Toshi's huge biceps that seem to resemble an unwavering stone's hardness.

"I love you, Shoyou. I love teasing and playing with you like a cheap toy.", he says as he leaves kisses and bites that will definitely leave marks for a couple days. Left hand kneading Shoyou's plump ass, he feels a familiar warmth and stickiness along his inner thighs. 

"D-daddy i-im dripping already ah~", he moans as warm and thick slick runs down from his pink hole as his husband plays with his nipples relentlessly. 

"You truly are hopeless, my sweet prince. Look at you trembling while I touch you. I haven't even done anything yet here you are, dripping wet like a cheap slut in heat."

"Hah.. ah... I-I'm not.. a-a slut.."

"Hm? You're not? Even though, you look like this?", Wakatoshi pulls Shoyou's head as he grabs it by his hair. He forces the omega to look at his own reflection in the glassy windows.

"I-it's y-your fault t-that I'm.. l-like this.. ahh..", he blushes at the sight of himself, pathetically clinging and whining.

"No, baby. It's your fault that you're so delectable. You make me so fucking horny and desperate. You're so cute.. fuck! I can't resist anymore.", Wakatoshi groans as he bites onto smooth, pale skin. 

"Ah!", Shoyou moans. His voice is getting higher, his breathing is ragged from pleasure and anticipation. In the enclosed space, the musk of his alpha is amplified. Making him feel dizzy and sublime. 

Wakatoshi pulls away from his wife. He takes a few step as he sits on the elevated marble step. His huge body glistening with sweat, damping his body hair. Sweat trickles down his figure as he beckons Shoyou to sit on his lap. The sight of the alpha is enough to send both omegas and betas, and sometimes even his fellow alphas, into a frenzy. 

"Worship me. This is what you want, right? Go. Praise me. But don't blame me if my pheromones sends you to an early heat.", he grumbled as piercing olive green eyes shoot an icy gaze at the tiny man standing, breathing heavily.

"Y-yes, alpha", Shoyou pants heavily, his nose catching the minty musk of his alpha. He moves forward as he settles on his lap, licking and catching the sweat droplets running down his neck. More of his slick comes out gushing as he gets closer to his mate's scent glands. He feels himself going into a state of euphoria, his face heats up as his mind fizzles into a mushy mess. He is drunken in pleasure as he worships his alpha. Bringing two hands down to the other man's body. He explores it. Through moist, firm, and tanned terrain, he lets his hands and lips wander. Sucking on his chiseled jaw, moaning into his sensitive ears, and feeling his cock jump up, rubbing on his plump ass. Shoyou bites on Toshi's neck as he leaves marks on his alpha. He feels himself shudder every time his pheromones pulse in waves of intensity.

Hands coursing through stiff and muscled body, he gropes onto the biceps. Huge biceps that protect him and their son. Arms who holds him up the wall as he gets fucked mercilessly. The same arms that wrap around him when they are cuddling in bed softly, smack his ass each time he misbehaves. He massages the great muscle of Wakatoshi before leaning down. He plants a kiss on it. Biting and nibbling at the beefy flesh, he is sure to leave certain marks on it as Shoyou desperately suck on it.

"Alpha's arms.. ", his eyes are wet, glassy with tears attempting to leak out. His mouth drools at the sight of his husband as Wakatoshi slowly flexes it. The previously relaxed muscle constricts with fantastic firmness to which the omega was delighted. The muscle now bulges at its full potential, resting like a mountain on the terrain of his body.

"You're too strong, Toshi. I can barely hold myself back.", he says as he moves his lips back to it. Tongue makes contact with the flexed biceps as he suck and kisses it wantonly. The salty skin eventually gets damped with saliva as the omega travels even further down his body. Caressing muscles and fingers tugging lightly onto his body hair, Shoyou peppers him with kisses and licks. From his jaw to his neck, from his neck to his collarbones. His collarbones are littered with kisses up to extremely wide shoulders. Once he reaches his chest, he can't hold himself back. Could no longer resist but stop for a while and lean on it. The warmth of his heart, the slightly ticklish fuzz of hair running through it, and the firmness of the muscles are all home to Shoyou. Wakatoshi's chest are what keep him feel sane and soothed as they descend into a deep slumber at night. After staying there for a couple of minute he moves again. Lower.

His lips trailed down to where his abdominal muscles are pointing. He kisses and caresses the rippling muscles under his fingertip until his nose nudges on the stream of hair leading downwards. After scanning through his husband's body, he kneels down in front of him and takes the engorged cock with his hand. Giant and veiny, he strokes the member with small hands. Its tip leaks with precum, shining as if to beckon Shoyou into tasting it. Shoyou moves forward, eyes twinkling in excitement. He buries his nose on the damp base of the shaft inhaling its scent. Shuddering and whimpering at it, he admires it, every crevice and every vein of it. Next, he takes his tongue out, licking the thick expanse of his dick as it twitches upon contact. He coats it with saliva as he licks it like the best tasting popsicle he has ever had.

"Daddy's cock is sooo.... thick. This cock makes me moan and cry and roll my eyes back. It makes me shiver in pleasure. Makes me tremble in pain. And it made miracles. It made Haru. I need to worship it.", the redhead mutters as he takes it in his mouth, savoring every taste of it. His jaw expands to take in the huge length and girth of it all as Wakatoshi groans. 

"Good boy. Taking me in so good.", Wakatoshi praises as he sees Shoyou struggling to fit all of him into his small mouth. Gagging and stopping from time to time, he decides to help him out a little by bringing a firm hold behind his orange head.

"Mmhmm~", delicious moans send vibrations on his cock as the omega sucks him off. The tingling sensation shoots directly to his spine, as he groans and watches his mate in hooded eyes.

Head bobbing up and down, strong hands assists it. Pushing it down and pulling him back up with his hand entangled in his hair. As the pace starts increasing, the temperature burns in a tower of inferno around them. The cold room now feels like a relentless sauna as the couple heats up. Tears start prickling Shoyou's long eyelashes, rapidly servicing his man. He gulps on it, chokes, and drools on the cock that satisfies him every heat he has. His small hands capture his mate's huge balls, ready to burst. He sucks hard on the head of Wakatoshi's member as he releases it with a loud pop. Stroking the member for few pumps, he delves down deeper. This time, small titillating tongue makes its way on Toshi's balls. Shoyou sucks on it and licks it like a good kitten. He takes one hand and run it up and down Toshi's body, feeling every single part of him. After a while, Shoyou's mouth clamps on the thick cock once again, eliciting a deep growl from the other male.

Ushijima loves this view. He loves every second of it. Every expression and sound his wife makes, make his heart swell up in joy. So submissive and pliant. Sweet and adorable. There's nothing quite like Ushijima Shoyou, the omega he claims to be his. He stops the redhead, pulling him by the hair. He observes the thin saliva linking his lips with his thick cock. The omega looks dazed. Eyes glassy with tears and his cheeks drunk in red. Plump lips look flushed and moist from sucking on his large cock. He notices the thick and citrusy aroma of his mate.

Together they breathe heavily, inhaling each other's scents.

"Sho, you okay?"

"..." The submissive housewife replies with a soft batting of eyelashes, almost sleepy and tired from arousal. No words come out of him. He just looks up at his alpha as he breathes heavily. 

"You're not in heat, are you?" The sight began to worry Wakatoshi. After all, they did promise not to make another baby until Haru is a little old enough.

Shoyou shakes his head as he wipes of the drool from his mouth.

"Thank you for.. l-letting me worship you", he answers meekly.

"You did great, baby." Soft eyes melts into a cresent moon as he sweetens his usual deadpanned tone. Large, calloused hands gather the adorable face, bringing it close to him. He plants a chaste kiss on Shoyou's forehead. "But we are not done yet. I want you to stand up. Lean on the wall and finger yourself. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you would forget how to speak and think about anything other than me and my name alone.", he grumbled with his deep voice wallowing in unquenchable thirst and lust.

Shoyou shivers at the promise. With Wakatoshi, his words are never empty. He says what he means to say and he does what he thinks is best. He is a man who never backs down on his words. Knowing this, Shoyou is in danger. He might not be able to walk after a couple of days. But he doesn't mind. _He loves this. He craves this. He lives for this._ He loves the dangerous man, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who softens into a doting father in front of his family.

He stands up, one arm leans on the wall as the other reaches behind. His fingers searched for the puckered hole already wet with slick. He feels the nasty dripping of his slick down his leg, as he inserts a finger in his hole. Rubbing and teasing at the entrance, he makes his way inside the familiar walls of his own body. Thrusting his fingers in and out. Making unholy noises as he play with himself. Wakatoshi stands up aligning himself behind him. He watches Shoyou loosen himself up for a while.

"Such a good boy for daddy. Maybe I should give my adorable prince a reward? Hm?", Toshi hums at the adorably desperate state of his wife.

Kneeling down, he takes his thick finger and inserts it in Shoyou, along with the omega's thin ones. Wakatoshi takes the omega's wrist out of his hole. Hanging limp by his side, Shoyou gathers his wrists together, leaning on the wall for support. Wakatoshi toys with Shoyou's inside. Prodding at the sensitive bundle of nerves, he smirks as Shoyou shivers at the contact. High-pitched moans and squeals shoot down on him as his cock leaks more precum.

"A-aaahhh~"

"How's that feel, huh?"

"G-good.. mhhmm o-oh my..", he mutters as he falls apart just with his husband's large finger.

Tosh inserts another finger, gaping the pink puckered hole even wider. Playing and torturing his insides with rhythmic movements. Fingers skillfully presses down on him as if he is some kind of cheap video game people abuse the buttons of for one single penny. Shoyou melts into a puddle as he secretes even more slick, making his hole even more slippery and wet, making his husband salivate.

"D-daddy mhmm I-it feels w-way too good.. ah! P-please fuck me. Please!", Shoyou begs as desperation washes over him in a wild tenacity. His body sets itself aflame as thick fingers toy with him.

"Not yet, baby. I'm not done here.", Wakatoshi removes his fingers and dove down on the wet pucker. He runs his tongue on it, tasting the sweet slick coming out. As his huge tongue captures the slick, his mind is completely blown away at the taste of his prince's nectar. 

"You taste so good. Fuck.", he curses as Shoyou trembles violently and moans his name out loud.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh my god y-you're so.. mhmm-"

Shoyou was cut off by a large smack from the alpha. His butt cheeks now decorated with a reddened hand print. Searing pain burns as huge warm tongue eventually soothes it. By now, Shoyou's legs are quivering so bad. Wakatoshi feels his mate literally sliding down as his legs give in. He stops for a moment and takes one of Shoyou's legs and sling it on his shoulder. He captures the other and places it on the same position. Wakatoshi offers his broad shoulders for his mate's jellied legs. He dove right in to the glistening pink hole as he drinks the sweet sweet nectar once again.

"So good for me, baby boy. I love tasting your cunt's sweet nectar. Fuck! This hole is fucking precious.", Wakatoshi whispers as he licks on the hole. Inserting his tongue and tasting Shoyou, inside and out. He's usually calm and composed mind goes crazy. The alpha inside him wanting to mark his omega up. Swallowing the dribble of slick down his throat, he breaks away. Letting the shorter legs drip back down to the shower tiles, he steadies his mate by holding on to his waist. Towering over the trembling omega, he captures him in a sweet embrace. Squeezing the lithe body into his huge hulking physique. He kisses his spine softly, sending shivers down his back. before Toshi's fangs bare at the bite mark on the back of his neck - the symbol that Shoyou is his and his only.

He bites down at the mark, making Shoyou mewl in pleasure and agony. Drawing out blood from it, Toshi's teeth stain as he swallows the red down his throat. His cock aligns at the tight hole. He moves his lips close to Shoyou's ears.

"Beg."

Shoyou's wrists are held in place by one large hand as the other smacks his ass. Shoyou whimpers again, desperate and aroused.

"P-please daddy. Break me..P-please.."

"You call that begging?", he deadpans as his scent grows twice as strong, earning another gush of slick from the omega.

"P-please daddy! B-break me and fuck me till I can't speak nor think anymore!", Shoyou raises his voice, growing huskier from thirst. "P-please. I-im begging.. D-daddy.. I've been g-good right?" Breaking down into a pathetic sob, the orange-haired man flashes teary-eyes up at his alpha who is staring down at him sadistically. Wakatoshi thrusts in. Making direct eye-contact with the adorable pleading eyes that are now shut tight as he stretches his hole out. Tears run down his face like broken crystals. The alpha's heart melts.

"Shh shh shh", he hushes. "There you go, baby. Such a good wife for me, hm? It's okay. I'm gonna fuck you real good, alright? You have been _very_ good tonight so don't worry, I'm right here.", he reassures the sobbing omega. Thick fingers wiping the tears off of Shoyou's face. He peppers the smaller forehead with chaste kisses as his hips move, thrusting the thick cock in abused and slippery hole.

Huge veiny cock enters the moist and warm walls of his wife. Hips buckling in an unfathomable strength, he feels Shoyou falter as his legs can no longer support his weight. Quickly, he gathers him in his strong arms as he continues to fuck him relentlessly. 

"A-ah ahh fuck! Ahh.. nhmm~ d-daddy s-so good aahh~", Shoyou moans helplessly as he is held in a tight embrace. Smooth back pressing onto the hairy body of his husband whose sweat rains down on him as they move in a quick and strong pace. Huge cock pierces his prostrate again and again, making him lubricate even more slick. He feels the enticing friction of their bodies. His own little cock hardens and leak with precum, he moans over and over again. Whimpering pathetically as he gets rammed by his alpha. Tears slide down his cheeks as drool hangs on his lips.

"Damn. You're so fucking wet and we haven't even showered yet. You're leaking everywhere: your hole, your little cock, your eyes, and your pretty pink lips. Damn you look so beautiful. Such a soft little prince who gets fucked like dumbfucked stupid whore. _My whore.",_ Wakatoshi growls on his ear as he feels his release coming up. His pace quickens as his hold on Shoyou grows even tighter, tight enough to leave marks the next day. 

Their moans harmonize in a tornado of bliss in the cool showers. Wet noises and skins slapping with each other resounded as the young couple gets heated in a pool of pure lust and pleasure.

Wakatoshi's hips pistons, thrusting inside his mate as he nibbles on the mark at the back of his neck. Both of their scents grew stronger, as the pace becomes even rougher and more primal. At this state, Shoyou is sobbing. Tears on his face and begging Wakatoshi to go even faster. Wakatoshi growls and moves like an insatiable beast. Panting hotly and growling deeply, his fangs grow sharper as if to implant another mark in Shoyou. His strength is unrivaled and he could not think straight. What they have is something beautiful and beastly, as they shed off their disguise. With each other they are both in total bliss, rabid for one another.

Wakatoshi thrusts inside as he feels his release coming up.

"I-Im close, Sho"

"M-me too, d-daddy! Ah~"

"Let's come together baby. Here I go!"

"Yes! Yes! Daddy ahh ahh ahh~!"

Thick cock pulsates white and viscous semen in the wet velvet hole. Shoyou yelps at his own release of strings of white cum and shivers as he feels his alpha's cock pulse inside him. This is the best feeling for him. To have the usually cool and stoic Wakatoshi go absolutely feral for him. His legs feel like jelly. He holds unto the large man for his dear life, completely aware that if he don't he will land on the floor, helpless and vulnerable. He feels Wakatoshi's sweaty body tremble in exhaustion and overstimulation. Right now, he can't think of anything else apart from the magic that they made together.

The alpha pulls out the long, thick cock out of the wet and puckered hole. Stream of white cream mixed with the glistening slick gushes out of the omega, making his entrance look like the most delectable creampie. The alpha smiles, absolutely proud of his work.

Wakatoshi raises his head up and peaks at Shoyou. Soft olive eyes glints as he spreads the warmest and most enchanting smile ever. Dimples decorate his cheeks as crow's feet line the corner of his eyes to his temple.

"That felt so good. Haha. I miss you soooo much, Sho-chan.", he says as he kisses Shoyou a million times. Perhaps one of the cutest thing about Wakatoshi is that he smiles and giggles after sex as if he had the time of his life. Well, he did have the time of his life. But this fact alone, is one of the reasons why Shoyou submits himself to his alpha wholeheartedly. To be able to see and hear his smile and giggles which is completely rare to others.

"That was great, baby. I loved it so so so much. Did you have fun?", Wakatoshi asks.

"..."

"Haha seems like I really got you speechless.", the alpha giggles. "Lets go clean ourselves now. You look like you're about to pass out. Don't worry, I'd clean my precious wife up. ", Toshi beams a gentle and comforting smile at him, almost as serene as a mountain covered in swirling mist and clouds. "We also need to get my cum out of your cute hole. You wouldn't want to get pregnant, right? I know you're not in heat but it's still pretty risky.", the alpha says so sweetly as if he wasn't the intimidating alpha who fucked him senseless just a couple of seconds ago.

Wakatoshi guides the omega, barely standing up. He moves close to the showers and turns it on. Warm water sprays them together. They felt themselves rejuvenate like two flowers finally experiencing a light and cool drizzle after a hot summer. As the soap suds eventually coat them together Shoyou was still blown away, tired and fatigued. He slowly regains his shine with every flashing twinkle of Wakatoshi's dimpled smile and soothingly deep laughters.


End file.
